Saving Mankind
by domsperlover
Summary: Vampires have taken over the world.Human females are taken and brought to vampires to be their mates.  Bella Swan, a small town girl, refuses to be detained. Dominant and possessive Jasper/Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Not mine it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the plot. Enjoy! I re-edited everything.

I sighed as I looked at the tree in front of me. I was running around in circles. Defeated, I went and sat down on the ground. Three weeks ago vampires had come out of hiding. The reason was obvious. Humans were destroying earth and women were becoming scarce because of a new cancer virus.

The virus spread through the main food supply attacking women from the inside, eating there organs. For some unknown reason the virus didn't attack males. Scientists assume that it has something to do with our sexual organs, but have found nothing to prove that theory.

Since the virus started two years ago the world had gone into a state of panic. Every last penny was used to try and find a cure. Unfortunately that was also the time vampires made themselves known.

The Volturi and Cullens, the vampire elite, decided that in order to save mankind (more like save their food supply) they would take over everything.

So they started designing "safe havens" deep in the rainforest for any females left. When I found out about this I couldn't help but snort. Vampires are selfish and this was just another selfish act.

You might wonder what use females would have for vampires (other than breeding). Simple: Mates.

Round about the same time as the virus, vampires found out that a large number of females had the same blood connotation as different covens of vampires. In vampire society if a female carries the scent of a coven, she usually ended up as the mate of one of the coven's males.

Now if we fast forward to three weeks ago I could explain why I am stuck in the woods, in the middle of nothing and nowhere, and even walking in circles if I might add. In a news broadcast Aro, leader of the Volturi coven, announced that all females would be collected (like animals) and transported to one of the "safe havens". Which practically could have been the same as: Let us round up the whores and take the with us to make lots of babies and a few vampires very happy.

Now you might see how I could be a little pissed off at the idea of becoming some vampire's breeding whore. So the day just before the Volturi where supposed to arrive I fled into the woods. A packed a bag full of necessities and ran as fast as I could, trying to escape my fate. I did not tell a single soul of where I was going, not even my parents.

Every night, just before I go to sleep on the hard ground, I imagine what my life would have been like if none of this had happened. Probably very boring, but I could have lived with that. I could have gone to college, could have gotten married, maybe even to Mike Newton and have been averagely happy, but most of all: I could have been with my parents.

And, just like any other night, I fell asleep picturing my fantasy world.

I frowned, trying to figure out why this morning felt so much more different from the previous. I kept my eyes closed just in case some strange animal was trying to make me his dinner. "You think that's her."

I froze, trying to comprehend what was happening. "That's a stupid question. Of course it's her. How many females have you seen in the last week?"

No, no, no. How could this have happened? I was so sure that I covered my tracks. The only way this could possibly be happening is if these men found me by accident. In which case I have the worst of luck.

"What do we do, Dave?"

"You know what we have to do Steve. We have to call 'em. If we don't they'll kill us."

My heart rate spiked after that last sentence and it took every fibre in my beingme not to just jump up and run away.

"Do you have their number?" Steve, I presume, asked.

"Course I got it you imbecile. I'm not stupid."

I heard the rustling of clothes, which I presumed was Dave taking out his phone, and my instincts took over. Without a second thought I jumped up and started running.

"Hey, stop right now." "Come back here." was called after me, but I could scarcely hear them over the beating of my heart and the wind going over my face.

I almost thought I was free, and then it happened, just as I am about to celebrate my success, I trip over a root. I guess that is what a lack of balance as well as no food or water can do to you. And, the time I was on the ground, was just the right amount for the two idiots to catch up.

"Let me go!" I screamed as one grabbed me from behind.

"Sorry Poppet, but if we don't call the vampire guard we will be dead in less than two days."

With that, the other man, whom I presume is Dave, pulled out his phone and dialled the number.

While it was ringing Dave put it on speaker phone and Steve tied up my hands and feet.

"Please, please don't do this." I begged, Steve just looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry," he said before he walked away

. "Hello, Jane speaking."

Dave looked at me before responding.

"Yeah hi, we found the girl you're looking for."

I closed my eyes trying to block out everything.

"Someone will be there right away." Was all I heard before Steve hit me over the head and darkness overtook me.

I could hear horses galloping in the far distance. I wish I could say I forgot everything that happened, but sadly, no.

I could already feel the danger radiating off of _them,_ even from a distance. The traitors saw the vampires to because they stood up. Trying to look respectful. I wouldn't have shown respect even if I could have. I will not submit to these monsters that have destroyed my life. Nor will I let them change me. I will escape, even if I die trying.

I could see four of _them_, all inhumanly beautiful in their own way. There was a young girl with three men beside her. The girl had blond hair and she was fairly short. Next to her was a big brute of a man with brownish coloured hair.

As I looked further I saw two more guys, both as big as the first. Then, suddenly, the girl spoke.

"Hello I am Jane, this is Felix, Demetri and Peter. We are here to thank you for finding her…"

Jane interrupted herself after a slight breeze bypassed me. Then, as if rehearsed, all of them took a deep breath.

"It can't be." Felix said. "It can't they died. All of them we saw it."

"Reincarnations are possible, don't you remember Victoria." Jane said.

I was starting to get extremely confused, which in turn irritated the hell out of me. Honestly, the nerve of some people, talking about me with no fear of being heard. They probably thought that I did not know what they were talking about (in which case they would be right).

My annoyance reached new heights when they started talking at lightning speed. Which just infuriated me more. If something is wrong with me, I damn well won't to know what it is. Finally after years and years and years of talking (I exaggerate when I'm annoyed) they finally thought to include us in the conversation (how considerate).

"We thank you for finding her. She is the most important person in the world from henceforth."

"A few decades ago the Cullen men lost their mates in World War II. They were still human at the time, and came to a quick death. There is nothing more depressing than a vampire who has lost there mate. Nothing more dangerous. Nothing so filled with hatred for the world. Usually they end up being killed or committing suicide. Unfortunately, we just can't lose the Cullens, they are too valuable."

"We have been debating for centauries what to do, but now we have the answer." Peter said.

This was the exact moment Jane turned to look at me.

"You carry the scent of the Cullen coven."

Fuck my life.

I am first going to re-edit the second chapter before putting up chapter 3. Hopefully chapter 3 will be up in the next two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Running was not an option. I would get all of two steps before being captured by a group of enormous and super gorgeous vampires. I felt so hopeless.

Though it is not in my nature to just quite, I could not see the point in making an escape now.

The amazon rainforest is still very far. I will probably find an escape route somewhere, right?

"Bella, is something the matter?" Jane asked.

Only now did I realize that she was standing right in front of me. Startled I took a step back, which only caused her to grab me into her arms . She ran to Felix, Demetri and Peter.

"I think we should go now." Jane said, as she handed me over to Felix.

"We thank you for notifying us about her whereabouts," Jane said as she climbed onto the horse. "The Volturi will be in touch. Goodbye."

And with that Felix lifted me onto his horse before jumping up behind me.

"Alright sweetheart, please do not do anything stupid, especially not on the horse. If something were to happen to you I would be the one to suffer."

We started galloping before taking off into the great unknown (or more specifically, my doom).

After what felt like ages we finally reached the airport. I found no means of escape on the journey over here. But finding a way to escape had become a low priority halfway through. I haven't gone to the bathroom in over 36 hours and as a result I was starting to dance because of the cramps.

"Please can I just go to the bathroom already? I promise not to run away. If you don't I will probably pee my pants." I said to Felix.

"Sorry sweetheart, but the sooner you are on that plane the sooner we will be out of harm's way"

Then an idea hit me like a ton of bricks ( though not for running away but for peeing).

"I belong to these Cullen people, right?" I asked Felix, cringing as I said it.

"Yes," He said hesitantly.

"So if I get hurt then you will be in trouble, correct?"

"We have said this many times."

"Did you know that from not peeing after your bladder is full for longer than a day, you can get an infection?"

At my words all four vampires visibly paled which I did not think was even possible. Enjoying the moment immensely, I decided to continue.

"Do you know that I haven't gone to the bathroom in thirty-six hours?"

As I was saying this we were busy walking into the airport.

"Fine, I will take her. Felix, Demetri go check us in for our flight. Peter, go tell the captain that we have to leave immediately, so they should start getting the plane ready."

Jane started leading me towards the female restroom (which is quite surprising because as far as I know vampires don't have those needs).

Finally I could release my bladder. It had become the most incredible moment of my life. Even winning the day became a B-cup ( I know, sad).

Unfortunately it went on pretty long, which made Jane extremely impatient. She started tapping on the door. So NOT cool!

After flushing I went to wash my hands. Jane was whispering to herself about "stupid humans" and there "stupid needs".

We went back to the other three bloodsuckers.

"What took you so long?" Demetri asked, as he came towards us."

"Apparently humans take long to relieve themselves." Jane replied. Which made Demetri fall on the ground laughing.

I huffed, certain that she said it that way on purpose. Making it sound as if I was relieving "other" needs. A blush slowly started spreading across my face.

"Let's go already. The captain is a bit on the cranky side." Demetri said, after finally regaining his breath.

We started walking through the tunnel towards the plane. I started hyperventilating at this specific point. If I got onto the plane my chances of escaping would go from slim to nothing. The planes flew a direct route to the middle of the rainforest (i.e. the sanctuary).

My flight instincts took over and I started running in the opposite direction of the plane. You can imagine how far I got before I was grabbed into someone's arms and carried into the plane.

I was kicking and screaming the whole way but that seemed to have no effect what so ever

The plane doors where shut as quickly as possible.

"Tie her to a seat. We would not want anything to happen to her." Jane said.

"I will put her up front so that we can keep a close eye on her."

I recognised Peter's voice so it was probably him who grabbed me.

I felt totally defeated. My spirit absolutely crushed. I was never going to get away. Every time the vampires said the Cullen's name, fear could be heard in their voices. Which just meant that I was going to be some whore to a group of vampires for the rest of my existence.

A vampire who has lost there mate is extremely depressed, angry, maybe even a little cruel. Four would be unimaginable.

If they found out they still had a mate they will never leave me alone.

I am going to become a walking zombie, with four men monitoring my every move. The idea is too horrible to comprehend.

Deciding not to horrify myself further, I fell asleep. Going to my happy place.

I was woken up by cold hands shaking me.

"We have landed sweetheart." Felix said when my eyes finally adjusted to the light.

"Will you be good, or do I have to carry you inside the sanctuary."

"I will walk on my own." I said. I would not give away the only dignity I had left. I almost snorted at the thought. Once the Cullens see me, my dignity will be ripped into pieces.

"Please follow me; they are all in one room. They are sceptical to say the least. Even I started doubting myself, but the Cullens sent on you is unmistakeable. "

We walked down the steps of the plane and into one of the buildings. There was a large set of steps leading onto a second floor. Walking up them, we went into a corridor.

"This is where I leave you." Felix said. "The only door that is open is the last one. Just knock on the door and go inside. Good luck."

I started walking slowly towards the door (knocking on it twice when I finally reached it).

"Come in." said a strange southern accent.

Taking a huge breath I opened the door, sealing my fate.

"It can't be." Was all I heard before I was suddenly attacked by four dangerous vampires. They started biting me all over."

"Ours!"

$$-Saving Mankind-$$

Haha, the suspense is building. Thanks for everybody that commented. I know I took a little too long to update but hopefully it was worth the wait. Please comment. Bye. I re-edited this. I will try to get chapter three out as soon as possible.


End file.
